


I Think You're Mine...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Do You Think I'm Gay? Series [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4.06 Coda, Albert is Adorable, Anal Fingering, Bringing coffee, Canon Divergent, Condoms, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Parental Bobby Nash, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Voyeurism, Workplace Visit, josh is worried, sleepy buck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Starts the morning after 'Do You Think I'm Gay?' and explores the budding relationship between Josh and Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Albert Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Series: Do You Think I'm Gay? Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172186
Comments: 60
Kudos: 124





	1. Do You Want to be My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! The sequel. If you haven't read Do You Think I'm Gay, I recommend doing that first. If you read the first draft of the last chapter of DYTIG? you may wanna pop back over, I re-wrote the ending to fit better with the tone of the story and how the characters should act so they weren't so Out of Character. Enjoy the sequel!

The first thing Evan “Buck” Buckley realized when he woke up was that he felt more rested than he had in...years honestly. The second was that there was a person in his arms, their back against his chest, their butt pressed against his groin, and his arms wrapped very securely around them. The very next thing he realized was that it was Josh and the night before came back in patches. 

From talking with Maddie about Daniel, to having dinner with her and Chimney, heading home... but somehow ending up at Josh's. The memory of the kiss when Josh opened the door and the way Josh straddled him on the couch pulled a low groan from him and he tried to shift back without waking Josh because his body was -definitely- reacting to that memory and that had the potential to be awkward.

“Oh thank god you're awake I -really- need the bathroom and you've got a -really- tight grip on me.” Josh's voice reached his ears and then the words registered.

Buck cracked up, loosening his grip and rolling onto his back. Josh sat up and looked at him, trying to look affronted but his hair was mussed from sleeping and his beautiful brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I'm glad you find my rapidly expanding bladder so amusing Buck.” 

Buck laughed all the harder a moment and then grinned, “Go shrink it back down and I'll make it up to you when you come back.”

Josh hummed, grinning and then nodded, “Deal.”

Josh got up and walked as quickly as he could to the bathroom that was not that far from his bedroom. While he took care of business he gave himself a mental shake. He -had- actually gone to bed and woken up next to Buck. And he had gotten the best night's sleep he had since before the attack. Buck's size, his firm hold, the way he'd occasionally nuzzled against the back of Josh's neck in his sleep. God it was perfect. Almost too perfect because Josh was pretty positive it -wasn't- going to happen tonight.

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and sighed. Once he was ready he headed back into the bedroom and spotted Buck reclined back on the pillows, one hand behind his head and the covers bunched down around his waist. He'd also taken his shirt off, which took Josh's breath away.

“Is uh...is -that- how you planning to make it up to me because wow.” Josh knew he was a little flushed and certain other parts of his anatomy were taking notice.

Buck grinned at him and held out the hand -not- under his head, “It's part of it. Come back to bed and I'll give you the rest.”

Josh swallowed thickly but moved towards the bed, reaching out and taking Buck's hand. Buck gave a gentle tug and Josh flushed, crawling into bed. Buck smiled at him and it was radiant. He gave a harder tug once Josh was in bed and Josh laughed as their chests ended up bumping together. He looked Buck over, licking his lips because God he was gorgeous. He hesitated and then reached out, stroking Buck's chest.

“Is -this- the rest of you making it up to me?”

Buck groaned softly, “It is now.” He wrapped his arm around Josh and then moved his hand from behind his head, kissing Josh slow and deep.

Josh melted, he -loved- kissing Buck, it was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do. Buck pulled him in close, wrapping those strong arms around him and taking the kiss deeper, hotter, making Josh gasp and groan, his hips rocking against Buck who groaned back.

Josh got lost in the kiss, in Buck's arms, in the need that was steadily pooling between his legs. Oh god he wanted Buck, he wanted him -badly-. He gasped into the kiss as Buck pressed him onto his back, settling between his thighs and rolled his hips. They both gasped as their erections, both still held in check, if only just, by their boxers, ground together. Josh hooked a leg around the back of Buck's thigh and let his hips rock up into Buck.

“Don't stop.” He murmured against Buck's lips and that seemed to be all Buck needed.

Their kiss got hotter, heavier, their breath gasping as they parted only now and then to breathe. Their hips slotted together perfectly rocking and grinding together seeking friction and getting it in spades. The two thin layers of fabric were almost too much between them but Josh didn't care, this was good, almost too good.

“Close.” He managed to gasp and Buck groaned, rocking his hips more firmly against Josh.

“Let go baby.” He growled, was there really any other term for the husky, almost wrecked sound of Buck's voice right now. “Me too.”

Josh shuddered, grabbing at the back of Buck's neck with one hand, his hips bucking hard up into Buck's as Buck rocked and ground against him, it all tightened and then snapped. Josh's hips jerked hard as his orgasm took over him and he spilled into his boxers. Oh god, oh god he couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. But then he felt Buck's hips rocking in tight, hard spasms and realized the heat and wetness he was feeling wasn't just from him. They rocked together, soft whines and moans lost in the kiss that was still, impossibly going on. 

Josh's muscles slacked as his climax waned and he felt himself start to come down. He loosened his grip on Buck's neck, but still held it gently, feeling Buck's hips slow and then stop as his orgasm ended too. The kiss slowed and then broke, their foreheads resting together as they panted softly together, catching their breaths.

“Wow.” Buck spoke first, a single word that sounded as stunned as it did pleasured.

“Yeah.” Josh agreed, letting his fingers play with the short hairs at the nape of Buck's neck, “You... okay?”

“Yeah,” he could tell Buck was smiling, “Yeah, I'm really good. You?”

Josh laughed softly, “Really good here too.”

Buck leaned back, “I can't say I was entirely expecting it to go -this- far but I am really glad it did because that was... incredible.”

Josh flushed, “Incredible?”

“I've never been this in sync with someone, it's always... something you know? But you and me? Just now? We just... didn't need words, we just moved together and it was so good.”

Josh blinked, in the heat of the moment he hadn't really been able to think about it but Buck was right; they hadn't needed words, they just clicked. Josh smiled up at him.

“I've never experienced anything like that either Buck.” Josh admitted, gently drawing Buck back down for a slow, sweet kiss. “But I want to again.”

Buck flushed and kissed Josh back, groaning softly at his words once they'd parted, “Me too.” He grinned then, “At least, let me take you dinner first though.”

Josh blinked and then laughed, nodding, “Dinner sounds great.” He blinked again, “Wait, did you call me baby?”

Buck just sorta stared at him, “Uh, yeah, I think so. Is that, okay?”

“Do you want me to be your baby?”

“Do -you- want to be my baby?”

Josh watched Buck, those beautiful blue eyes, that adorable birthmark and nodded, “Yes, very much.”

“Then you're my baby.” 

They shared a few more soft kisses before the mess they'd made between them started getting cold and uncomfortable. Josh had offered to shower together but Buck had, rightly, pointed out they'd likely waste more time fooling around than they'd spend getting clean. So Buck went first, tugging his jeans on sans boxers and padded barefoot and topless to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast while Josh took his shower and got dressed for the day.


	2. He Could Get Used to This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after continues with a sweet breakfast, a phone call, and a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy everyone likes the sequel so far. This chapter wraps up the day we started in Chapter 1 and the impact of last night's episode will be addressed in Chapter 3 and beyond. Enjoy!

So far, things weren't going as Josh had expected but he couldn't really say he was that upset about it. He'd truthfully had a bit of a crush on Buck for a while so this was just a dream come true really.

He headed from the bedroom to his small kitchen and blinked when he noticed the dining table set with two place settings. Normally he'd just eat on the couch but this was nice. Each place had a plate, knife and fork, a coffee cup and wineglass filled with orange juice. He could hear Buck in the kitchen and slowly made his way there.

The smells coming from the kitchen were amazing and when Josh peeked in, he very nearly stopped breathing. Buck had found an old, white apron that Josh had gotten as a house warming gift but never used. It shielded -most- of his chest and abdomen as he worked at the stove.

Buck looked over when he heard Josh coming, smiling softly at him, “Hey baby.”

Josh flushed, “Hey.” He licked his lips, watching Buck turn back to the stove and flip some of the sausage rounds in on pan. “What are you making? It smells amazing.”

“Sausage and French toast.” Buck checked the pieces of bread in the pan he was working on and flipped them when they were ready.

“Wow.”

“Oh and I made coffee if you want to grab the mugs off the table and we can get them full?”

Josh smiled softly, “I'd like that. I'll be right back.” He paused and then stepped closer, tugging Buck down for a quick kiss and then went to get the mugs, “I didn't know you could cook, Maddie and Chimney are...not the greatest.”

Buck enjoyed the kiss and then laughed, “I couldn't, not always. I'd rely on girlfriends, or friends, or takeout. But Bobby, Captain Nash, he's a really good cook and I've been asking him to help teach me and he has been. A lot of this stuff is way easier than I thought it would be.”

Josh came back with the cups, shaking his head, “That's amazing Buck, you are just full of surprises.”

Josh set the cups down and after asking Buck how he took his coffee Josh filled the cups and added what was needed to each, picking his own up afterwards and taking a sip with a happy sound.

“It's good? I usually like pretty strong coffee.” Buck grinned, moving to take a sip of his own.

“It's perfect.” Josh smiled, “You -clearly- haven't tried the coffee at the dispatch office.”

Buck laughed, “No, not really. I haven't been there that much.”

Josh nodded, “Well, maybe you should come by some time. I mean you did help Chimney save our bacon last year.”

Buck hummed, nodding after a moment, “Yeah, alright. I mean I've visited most of my girlfriends at work, only makes sense I'd stop by and see my boyfriend.”

Josh blinked and then felt his cheeks heat, boyfriend. He was Buck's boyfriend and wasn't that something else. He grinned, nodding.

“I'd like that Buck. Have my hot firefighter boyfriend come see me at work.”

Buck grinned, “Good. Maybe I'll come bring you lunch some time.” He shifted and kissed Josh softly, but quickly, “Breakfast is ready. Go take a seat.”

* * *

Buck had just left Josh's place and was heading home when his phone rang. He looked over quickly, saw it was Maddie and answered without hesitation.

“Maddie? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine.” She sighed, “Chimney was talking to Albert this morning and he mentioned you didn't make it home last night. Are -you- okay?”

Buck nearly groaned aloud. “I'm find Maddie, I'm sorry if I worried you. I stopped by Josh's place on my way home and we had a few drinks, I wasn't good to drive so he let me crash at his place.”

There was silence for a moment, “Josh? You left here and went to see... Josh?”

Buck's cheeks heated, “Well, honestly I didn't entirely mean to? I was planning on heading home, having a beer and then heading to bed. But Josh has been a good friend lately and I guess I needed someone else to talk about all this stuff. It just sorta happened. I'll apologize to Albert if I worried him.”

“You did, I think, it can be hard to tell plus I was getting this second hand from Chimney.” There was a pause, “Evan, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting different sine you got back from Texas.”

Buck stopped a red light and groaned softly, “I'm sure I'm alright Maddie. Texas opened my eyes to a few things that's all. And then add on all the stuff with mom and dad, finding out about Daniel, it's just been a crazy week, but I swear I'm okay.” He licked his lips, “Look, let's get together for dinner and poker soon yeah? You and Chim, me and Josh just like before the pandemic.”

There was another long pause and then Maddie spoke again, “Alright, sure, it's been a bit since I've seen Josh outside of work. We're all so busy really. Did you want to call Josh and invited him since you two are keeping in touch now? By the way, when -did- that start?”

Buck laughed, getting moving again, “After that first poker night actually. We just sorta started texting, and then after the thing at dispatch last year we kept it up and it's been good for both of us I think, having another friend.”

Buck grinned as he heard Maddie laugh, “Alright, just don't go poaching him, he's -my- best friend. Find your own.”

Buck laughed again as he pulled into his parking spot at his building, “No promises, he's a pretty great friend. Anyway Maddie, I just pulled in at home, I gotta mask up and get inside. I'll text you or call about dinner once I've talked to Josh.”

“Alright, be safe. Love you.”

“Love you too Mads.”

Buck hung up the phone and rested his head back against the headrest. Yep, they were gonna have to come clean a lot sooner than he'd thought.

* * *

Josh couldn't get the grin off his face as he headed into work. He felt amazing. Everything was just -better- now that he and Buck were together. His shift went great, things weren't too crazy really. May was settling in, Linda and Maddie were rock stars as they always were and Jamal was slowly settling back in. Things were good.

He was on his last break of the day when he heard May talking.

“Hey Buck, Maddie's off shift.”

Josh slowly moved to be able to see out of the break room and there was Buck, looking amazing really, carrying at tray with two coffees.

“Yeah, I know. I'm actually here to see Josh.”

May looked confused, but nodded, “He's on break, go on back.”

The young woman pointed Buck in the right direction and Josh moved to take a seat at the one break table. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at Buck.

“Buck, this is a nice surprise.”

Buck grinned back, moving to set the coffees down and then took a quick look around before he bent down and kissed him softly.

“I missed you.” Buck's words made his heart skip a bit.

“I missed you too.” Josh admitted, watching his boyfriend pick up the coffees and pass one over with a grin. “Thank you.”

“So Maddie called me earlier and we had this chat about the fact that I spent the night at your place last night,” Buck looked a little sheepish, “I guess Albert and Chim were texting, or talking, I'm not sure, this morning and Albert sorta mentioned I didn't come home.” Buck sighed, “So, I was thinking, we should tell Maddie and Chimney.”

Josh blinked, he hadn't quite expected them to tell anyone -quite- this soon but he nodded, it made sense. Maddie was his best friend and Buck's sister. He reached out and rested his hand over Buck's.

“If you think we should and you think it'll go okay, then we'll do it.” He smiled, “So when and how?”

Buck smiled softly at Josh, “God you're amazing.” He turned his hand over in Josh's and gave it a squeeze. “Well, I sorta suggested another dinner and poker night, since we started talking more after that first one.”

Josh nodded, “Alright that sounds like a great idea.” He sighed, “My break is almost over.”

Buck smiled softly, “Already, well, alright.” He gave Josh's hand a squeeze, “When can I see you again?”

Josh grinned, “Whenever you want.”

Buck laughed, “I mean it Josh, I want to see you again soon.”

“Tonight? Or would that be pushing it you think?”

“I think as long as I actually go home tonight? It shouldn't be too bad.”

“Alright, I'm off at five, why don't you come by around six? That'll give me time to get home and get something started for dinner.”

“Sounds great.” Buck smiled at Josh and realized he could absolutely get used to this. “See you at six.”

Buck stole one more quick kiss and then got up, picking up his coffee and heading out. Josh watched Buck go with a grin, sighing happily as he finished his own coffee and then headed to the bathroom quickly before returning to the floor. Hot boyfriend bringing him coffee on his break, he could definitely get used to that.


	3. I Feel Like a Bad Boyfriend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Jinxed", Buck needs Bobby's help, Josh and Albert talk on the phone, Buck accidentally breaks a promise, and Albert is perhaps a bit more perceptive than Buck would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you guys are loving this story so far! 
> 
> Also, SmutBunny has her knickers in a twist wanting Buck and Josh to get up to more hanky-panky so FluffBunny and I banged this out. Probably be another chapter either later today or tomorrow morning. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy more cuteness and family feels and stuff.

The shift from Hell was finally over, Bobby bought them what turned out to be -brunch- after an emergency at the diner they went to. Buck ate almost mechanically, he was exhausted, dead tired, he didn't remember -ever- being this tired, not even after the -last- jinxed shift. Chim and Hen headed home, but Buck just sort of sat there, starting at his empty plate.

“You okay Buck?” Bobby's voice reached through the haze threatening to settle into mind.

“I uh...” He blinked and it took a lot of effort to open his eyes, “I don't think I'm safe to drive Cap.”

Bobby hummed, “No, I don't think so either. You want me to drive you home? You can come back and get the Jeep once you get some sleep.”

Buck nodded, “I'd like that. Thanks Bobby.”

“Of course son, anytime.” They stood, Buck wobbled a bit and Bobby helped steady him, “You sure you're gonna be okay on your own?”

“I think Albert should be home, I'll just crash on the couch, no stairs I promise.”

“Alright, but if you need anything you let me know okay?”

“I will Bobby.”

* * *

Josh stood in the break room, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Buck wasn't answering his texts, he'd promised to text him once he got home but nothing. He paced a bit and then sighed.

“Oh screw it.” He picked up his phone and actually called Buck, pacing while he waited.

“Hello?”

Josh blinked, “Albert?”

“Oh, hello Josh. Is everything okay?”

“I was about to ask you that, why do you have Buck's phone?”

“Oh, he was very tired when Captain Nash brought him home. He passed out on the couch as soon as he got his shoes off.” Albert was speaking softly and Josh felt himself relaxing a bit.

“He did? Oh, well okay. We were texting earlier and he said he'd text me when he got home. He didn't so I worried. I'm glad he's okay.”

“I'm sure he would have if had been awake enough. I have never seen Buck this tired. Captain Nash said they had a very long shift, lots of calls.”

Josh laughed, “They did, yeah. I have to get back to work, can you have Buck text me when he wakes up? We're supposed to get together with Chim and Maddie for dinner later this week and I wanted to double check a couple things.”

“Of course I can Josh, I will let him know as soon as he wakes up.”

“Thank you Albert.” He let the cheerfulness in Albert's voice calm him down, if something was wrong with Buck then Albert wouldn't be this happy sounding.

“You're welcome Josh. Good bye.”

They hung up, Josh refilled his coffee and took a long drink. Having a firefighter boyfriend was way more stressful than he'd thought it would be and considering they hadn't told Maddie yet it wasn't like he could just spill his guts to her about worried he'd been. He sighed, topped his coffee back up -again- and then headed back to the floor.

* * *

Buck blinked and then blinked again, he was home? He didn't remember that. He yawned, stretched and tried to recall how and when he'd gotten home.

“Oh good, you're up.” Albert appeared with a cup of coffee and his phone, “Josh called while you were sleeping, he sounded very worried but I made sure he knew you were okay.”

Buck reached for the coffee and froze, groaning, “Oh man, I was supposed to text him when I got home.” He sighed, taking the coffee and taking a long drink. “Man, I know I've said it before but you make a -great- cup of coffee.”

Albert smiled, “Thank you Buck.” He hummed, “Josh would like you text him now that you're awake. He said it had to do with dinner with Maddie and Chimney.”

Buck nodded, “Yeah, we haven't had poker night in a while we decided to try and set one up.” He took the excuse and stretched again, taking his phone from Albert. “I'm gonna head upstairs, change into some clean clothes and...” He looked at the time on his phone, “Call Josh because he's off work now.”

“Alright, enjoy your call. We can discuss dinner once you're done.”

“Sounds good man, thanks again.”

Buck headed upstairs, dialing Josh's number as he claimed the stairs to the bedroom section of his loft.

“Buck?” Josh picked up on like the third ring.

“Hey baby, I am -so- sorry, I don't even remember coming home, I was -so- tired after shift and then this woman had a medical event at the diner and it was a mess.”

“I'm just glad you're okay.” Buck could hear the smile over the line, “You are okay right?”

“Yeah baby, I'm okay.” He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, “I feel like a really bad boyfriend worrying you like that though.”

“Hey, you're a firefighter, I'm gonna have to get used to worrying about you. It's okay. At least this time I worried because you were sleeping not because you were trapped in a fiery building like you were last week.”

“Don't remind me.” Buck laughed, sipping his coffee. “So, Albert said you wanted to talk about dinner with Chim and Maddie?”

“Well, I do, but that wasn't the actual reason I called.” Josh admitted, “I just couldn't tell Albert I was worried about my boyfriend now could I?”

Buck laughed again, “No, I guess not.” He sighed, “I cannot wait till we tell them, it is -so- weird not being able to shout from the rooftops about what an amazing boyfriend I have. Not that I'm going to do that literally or anything.”

Josh laughed, which was what Buck had been going for, “No, I know. Though I can't say I'd mind if you did, just maybe not naked and duct taped to a billboard?”

Buck laughed, shaking his head, “Too soon baby, too soon.”

“Sorry. I couldn't resist.” Buck heard Josh sigh, “So, you're off for the rest of the day right?”

“I am.” He grinned, “Why you ask?”

“You wanna come over?”

Buck swallowed thickly, “God yes.” He hummed, “I need a shower, let me do that, get some clean clothes on and I'll see you soon?”

“Alright.”

“Great.”

They said a few quick goodbyes and then Buck finished his coffee and got in the shower. He couldn't wait to be with Josh again, texting over the last shift had been good, but nothing was a good as having Josh in his arms.

Buck jogged downstairs and snagged his keys, “I'm going out.” He called out to Albert.

“Oh! Wait!” Albert to got up and smiled at Buck, “Captain Nash drove you home this morning, you were too exhausted to drive.”

“I was?” Buck blinked at him, well that explained why he didn't remember coming home, “Oh, that makes sense actually.”

“Yes, we will have to use my car so I can drop you off at the diner. He gave me the address.”

“Alright, let's go.”

Albert hummed, “Hot date?”

“What? No, why, why would you ask that?”

“Because you seem in such a hurry to leave and I thought perhaps there was a young woman waiting for you.”

Buck blinked, well there -was- someone waiting for him it just wasn't a young woman. “No, no nothing like that buddy.”

“Alright.”

Albert smiled and he and Buck left the loft to head back to the diner to get the Jeep so Buck could head out. Buck's leg bounced the whole time to the diner, he was really looking forward to seeing Josh again, and kissing Josh again and maybe, -maybe- doing a little more again. He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face apparently because as they stopped at the diner Albert turned and looked at him.

“Are you -sure- you do not have a hot date Buck?”


	4. Oh... oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Buck have a chat. Buck gets to Josh's and things heat up again, though they don't end up going quite how Buck thinks they will a good time is definitely had by both and Buck has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for continuing to read, comment, and/or kudos. I am so happy that so many people enjoy this story and enjoy Buck/Josh together. SmutBunny has gotten her way and now FluffBunny and I can do dinner and the big reveal to Maddie and Chim next chapter! (Hopefully...sometimes thing don't always go the way I expect lol)

“Are you -sure- you do not have a hot date Buck?” 

Buck blinked and looked over at Albert, “I'm sure. I'm just going to hang out with a friend and I'm really looking forward to it after such a long, hectic shift.”

Albert looked dubious, but the one thing about Albert was he was very trusting, “Okay. Have fun. I will see you when you get home.” He hums, “I'll get take out for dinner on the way home. Enjoy yourself.”

Buck grinned, “Thanks man, we'll have dinner and catch up tomorrow okay?”

Albert nodded and Buck got out of Albert's car, heading to where the Jeep was sitting. Getting in he fired her up and headed for Josh's place. He couldn't want to hold his boyfriend again.

* * *

Buck's back hit the bedroom door, his lips still attached to Josh's as he held him against his own chest. God he would never get tired of kissing Josh. Josh's hand fumbled but got to the doorknob and then they were stumbling into the room towards the bed. Their shirts were already discarded in the living room and as they neared the bed Buck felt Josh's hands at his belt.

Dinner had been great, they'd discussed having Maddie and Chim over here to Josh's place, what to make for dinner, all that stuff. And then they'd snuggled in the couch and watched a movie, or tried to but they'd ended up making out again, and now well, things were definitely heating up.

“I need you Buck.” Josh broke the kiss and started kissing and nipping at his throat, “More than we've done already.”

Buck groaned, “Yes, definitely.”

He helped Josh get their belts and pants open and then stopped him, watching him carefully.

“What?” Josh's eyes were nearly black with desire and Buck had a feeling his eyes were similarly dark.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Buck admitted, and he didn't, not in anyway.

“You won't.” Josh smiled softly, “We'll take it slow okay? I've got lots of lube, condoms, I'll talk you through it okay?”

Buck licked his lips but nodded, he wanted this, wanted Josh, “Okay... okay.”

Josh grinned and then gave Buck a gentle shove back onto the bed, Buck laughed and then worked on getting his pants and boxers down and off. Josh had turned to the nightstand and was looking through the drawer. When he turned back around he nearly dropped the bottle of lube and the condoms in his hands.

“Oh...oh wow Buck I uh...” He flushed, licking his lips.

Buck grinned at him, “Like what you see baby?”

Josh nodded, “Oh yeah.” He quickly shucked his own pants and boxers after setting the lube and condoms on the bed.

Buck blinked as Josh bared himself, it wasn't that he'd never seen another man naked before, just not in -this- circumstance. He propped himself up on his elbows and really took in Josh, who was looking a little insecure.

“God baby, you are...”

“Fat? Old? Gross?” Josh cut him off and Buck frowned.

“Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy...” He sat up, shifting to the edge of the bed and gently drew Josh between is leg, “And you're definitely not old.”

“I'm thirty-five Buck.” Josh sighed.

“And I'm twenty-nine, it's not -that- big an age difference. And age doesn't matter to me.” He gently drew Josh in for a kiss. “Lay back on the bed baby, I'm gonna show you how much I want you.”

Josh flushed deeply but he nodded and once Buck released his hands he moved to lay down on the bed. He got comfortable and then looked at Buck, he still couldn't believe a man that looked -like that- wanted him but as Buck crawled over to him he trembled, God Buck looked like he wanted to devour him.

And apparently he did, because Buck started using not only his hands but his mouth to map every inch of Josh's body. He kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked every patch of skin he could, and if he found a 'good spot', one that made Josh buck or writhe or moan he focused on it for a few long moments. Josh shuddered and actually -mewled- as Buck worked from his lips down his neck and collarbones to his chest and then down to his belly. He tried to suck it in but Buck poked him gently.

“Don't, I want to worship you just as you are Josh.” Buck's voice was husky with want and Josh made himself relax into it. 

He'd had very few lovers since he hit his mid-30s and Buck was the first to completely accept his body as it was. Josh damn near came off the bed when he felt Buck's tongue lick a slow, firm stripe up the underside of his cock. Oh God he hadn't expected him to just go for it.

“Buck!” He fisted his hands into the sheets at the lance of pleasure.

“Babe?” Buck lifted his head and watched Josh, “You want me to stop?”

Josh shook his head, “No, no, not really but if you keep going this is gonna be over before it starts.” He flushed deeply, “You've got me so worked up already and I love it but I don't want...”

“Okay.” Buck smiled and sat up, gently rubbing his hands over Josh's thighs. “Okay, we'll slow down, take a little pause and when you're feeling a little more steady we can get to using those -other- supplies you brought out.”

Josh blinked, he'd expected Buck to make some kind of comment or be disappointed.

“You're not upset?”

“That I've got my beautiful boyfriend all riled up already? Hell no.” He leaned over carefully and pecked his lips, “We can do oral sex another night. No worries.”

Josh relaxed further, “God you're perfect, why are you so perfect?”

Buck laughed softly, “I'm just me baby, but if you think this is perfect, you -definitely- have been dating the wrong guys.”

Josh flushed, “Maybe I have. Not anymore though.” 

Buck couldn't stop grinning and they shared a few more soft, sweet kisses before Josh hummed softly.

“I'm ready. Have uh...have you ever done anal with a girl?”

Buck blinked, flushing, “Uh, yeah it's been a while though.”

“Alright, I'll talk you through it, there's a couple differences.” He winked and drew him down for a kiss.

And Josh did, the basic prep was pretty much the same but Josh's reactions were -much- different than the girl he'd been with. Josh panted and moaned, rocking his hips into Buck's fingers and god it was intoxicating.

“O-okay.” Josh bit his bottom lip and looked up at Buck, “Now you can curl your fingers up when you pull them out.”

Buck blinked, “Wh-what?”

“Like this.” Josh lifted a hand and curled his first two fingers in a 'come here' kind of motion. “Trust me.”

Buck nodded, he trusted Josh so he did it, and the reaction was amazing. Buck felt something against his fingers and when he touched it Josh's hips bucked and he moaned loudly.

“There?” Buck asked and Josh nodded eagerly.

Buck worked his fingers inside Josh, pumping and curling them, watching Josh fall apart as he worked him over. Buck vaguely remembered something from biology about the prostate and he figured that was what was making Josh lose his mind. 'Mental Note to Self: learn more'.

Buck watched Josh writhe and moan as he worked him up, he licked his lips as he watched how flushed he got, the fine sheen of sweat on his skin.

“Buck... Buck I'm gonna...” Josh was panting, pleading and Buck wasn't entirely sure what he wanted but God he wanted to see Josh cum.

“Yes.” He purred, “Let go baby, I've got you, let go.” He stroked Josh's thigh with his free hand and curled his fingers again, pressing just a little more firmly and moving his fingers just a little faster.

And that was all it took, Josh cried out, his back arching off the bed as he orgasmed. Buck didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sexy in his life. He watched Josh's hips work against his fingers and kept them moving for a little bit. He didn't want to over stimulate him but he also wanted this to be really damn good for him. Eventually he slowed his fingers and watched Josh start to come down. Buck looked at the spill of seed across Josh's belly and even a bit up onto his chest and thought he looked beautiful.

“Wow.” Josh breathed the word softly, his eyes slowly opening again.

“Yeah?” Buck grinned, gently, carefully pulling his condom-wrapped fingers from Josh's ass.

“Oh yeah.” 

Buck kept grinning and leaned over to kiss him, “Good.”

“But you didn't?”

Buck shook his head, “No, you were so damn beautiful and I got curious if I could make you without doing anything else.”

“Oh... oh Buck.” Josh pulled him down for a kiss, “You should.”

“Should?”

Josh nodded, “I want you look at me, see what a mess you made of me while you touch yourself.”

Buck blinked, “You want to watch me jerk off?”

“Mmhmm~.” There was a bit of a lazy smile on his face, “And then I want to watch you cum on my stomach.”

Buck's cock twitched and throbbed, “God baby you're so good.”

Buck kissed Josh hot and heavy for a few moments before he sat back, still kneeling between Josh's thighs. He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around himself, he couldn't remember ever being this hard in his life.

“So sexy.” Josh murmured, watching Buck as he worked his hand up and down his cock. 

Josh had always had a bit of a voyeuristic streak, he loved watching his lovers pleasure themselves, it was at once incredibly sexy but also a learning experience; he could watch and learn exactly how to pleasure his partner later. Buck's hips started to roll as his hand worked, twisting at the top of each stroke, his head falling back on a low moan.

“Fuck... Josh.” The way Buck moaned his name was -almost- enough to start getting him hard again.

“That's right Buck, like that baby.” Josh encouraged, watching Buck shudder, “Don't stop Buck, it's so good.”

Buck keened softly, Josh's words were setting him on fire. “You like that?”

“I love it Buck, it's perfect, don't stop till you cum for me.” Josh purred back and Buck's hips started to work harder, faster till he was nearly fucking his own hand.

“Josh...Josh... I'm...”

“Do it Buck, do it.”

“Josh!” Buck's hips jerked hard as he came, thrusting into his his hand as he spilled onto Josh's stomach, adding his own seed to Josh's from earlier.

Josh shuddered softly, watching Buck get lost in the pleasure, in the way his hips fucked his hand and his hand twisted and stroked a bit to draw out Buck's pleasure and make sure he got every drop out of himself. 

Buck fell forward as his orgasm ebbed, his free hand planting on the bed beside Josh's head. He panted harshly as his hips slowed and he did his best to recover.

“God. Damn.” His voice was nearly a growl, “-That- was amazing.”

“Yeah it was.”

Buck's lips met Josh's and they kissed slow and sweet for a few moments before Buck pushed back again and grinned, “Don't move, I'll be right back.”

Josh nodded and watched Buck, on slightly wobbly legs, leave the bed and head for the bathroom. He heard water running and then a few moments later Buck came back holding a wet cloth and a dry towel. Josh blinked as Buck sat near his hip and started slowly, gently wiping him clean. He even remembered to clean the lube off his ass, following the wet rag with the towel so he wouldn't get chilled.

“There.” He kissed Josh's cheek, “I'm going to toss these in the hamper and then we can get some sleep okay?”

Josh nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

Buck got up again, did what he said and then came back to bed. They got comfy, Buck spooned up behind Josh and kissed the back of his shoulder. He'd texted Albert earlier when things looked like they were heating up, letting him know he was gonna crash on his friend's couch for the night and he'd see him in the morning.

“Sweet dreams Josh.” 

“When you're here? Always.”

Buck smiled softly, “Me too.”

Both men drifted off, holding each other as much as they were able. Happy and content. The last thought Buck had before sleep claimed him was how much he'd loved the last week or so with Josh and how he couldn't wait to spend as long as Josh wanted with him. 

'Oh... _oh_.' 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to pop over and follow me on Tumblr, randofando-spoonie, I'm not super active but I'm there.
> 
> And remember kudos/comments do make my day but they aren't necessary.


End file.
